dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skeith (R:1)
So, does anyone know anything about Skeith before the first Job Extension? Such as why they didn't include it or anything of that sort. I figure it was just not considered in the development, but I wanted to make sure that no info had been uncovered. --Orca239 18:44, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :They just didn't include it, that's basically it. --CRtwenty 19:36, 6 November 2006 (UTC) My Edit Just added the attacks in for GU. Forgot if form 3 skeith launches 2 or 3 waves from his scythe when attacking and I excluded my description of Skeith form 3's data drain, cuz I don't remember what it looks like. PS: I also had to invent some names for the attacks :P... Change it if it doesn't sound right. That's how I percieve them though, so if it's fine, leave them be.-Gundam Fan I'm not sure if the slash shield is still their in skeith's final form, since all Cubia uses are Gamoras *sp?* not energy projectiles of any sort. -Gundam Fan Wait! Nevermind. Seems like it still does deflect. -Gundam Fan Excuse my french, but what the heck is a Chakram blast? *I know what chakra is... but chakram?* -Gundam Fan :It's a type of throwing weapon. Ever watched Xena? She uses one. Skeith however, does not. --CRtwenty 06:47, 29 May 2007 (UTC) So........ How many times do you use SkeithX? Because It would really be boring if you only used him once: the Finale....--Greyrose Well tough. You only use him during the Finale. And it's Skeith's Third Form, not SkeithX. --AuraTwilight 23:12, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I just like calling him that. It sound cooler. For me. ;-P Only Anime Phase Wait, I thought Magus was in Roots... At the very least, Macha was in SIGN... Doesn't particularly matter if se looked different... - Kuukai2 04:25, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :Magus and Tarvos both appeared in Roots... sort of, we saw Kuhn and Pi summoning their avatars but never saw the Avatars themselves. Skeith was the only Avatar we saw fully. --CRtwenty 04:28, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::Personally, I think we should remove it. It's not even worth mentioning anyways. Kulaguy 04:28, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::I agree. It wasn't even really him, just a sort of foreshadowing of him. And again, Macha. - Kuukai2 04:31, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Berserk When Skeith went beserk on Magus,he summoned his scythe but when he did the, blade didn't come out.Was this a reference to his old weapon? :Obviously Skeith can control whether the blade of the scythe appears or not. ~ Ichida "Only line" What about volume 3, when he talks like Sora? It's still supposed to be Skeith talking. - Biccy 01:42, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :You expect me to know what the fuck happens in volume 3? Kulaguy 02:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Do we know the VA? Rpg 02:27, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::On my list of things to do is replay and see that again. I think it might just be Haseo's. But no, not in the credits. - Kuukai2 03:05, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well some one told me that Skeith was gona leave Haseo because Haseo wasent the Terror of death anymore and he didnt need hime no more but Haseo Say something like he dosent whant to loose more friend and this includes Skeith. - Dark Knight Sparda12 may 2007 :::::MMMMMMMMMMMMM. Punctuation tastes great. Here, do you want some? And I can't see why Skeith would leave Haseo considering his player actually is the ideal candidate for the avatar, chosen by both CCCorp and Skeith itself (although they were looking for the PC Sora).--TristanLight 19:19, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Edit: Upon rewatching the Trailer of Vol. 3, Haseo does say "I won't go back to being the Terror of Death" during the section about Aura. So who knows? But punctuation is still very tasty.--TristanLight 19:25, 12 May 2007 (UTC) The whole thing about Skeith thinking about leaving is because at that point, Haseo's lost almost all of his aggression and doesn't really fit the "Terror of Death" role anymore. It'd be like Fidchell having a Chosen One who wasn't wise and knowledgable, or Magus having a Chosen One who wasn't flirtacious. --AuraTwilight 19:39, 12 May 2007 (UTC) : I dont know, but I really throught that Skeith would not "leave" Haseo, even if he(Haseo) wasn't The Terror of Death anymore. Let's think, Skeith would be destroyed or change his "chosen", just because Haseo do not fit his requisites of rage, anger and evil. -Yurick 14:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Karl I'm 98% sure she was confirmed on the Terminal Disc.--Biccy 17:06, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :As specifically sent into a coma by Skeith? - Kuukai2 18:37, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::Not long after, I found evidence that at least six other gamers had suffered exactly the same fate as that boy. The names of the six were: Sora, Alph, Carl, Kazu, Orca and Sieg. From's CR's transcription of the disc. --Biccy 18:55, 16 June 2007 (UTC) ::Very good, Biccy. You got it. --User:TsukasaElkKite 19:00, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :::Maybe we should work it into the main article? Sending main chars into comas is a notable event. - Kuukai2 01:40, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Hey in Zero does Carl befriend Skeith insted of sora? because of well you know it may be Soras Pc but its skeith how is in controlDak Knight Sparda :She befriends an AI of Sora. Sort of like how Elk befriended an AI that had Macha inside of it. --CRtwenty 15:33, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Episode 26 To whoever keeps editting the entry to bitch about the ep numbers, we're going by the ORIGINAL episode numbers, not the American DVDS. The recap episode is part of the original TV airings, making Skeith's appearance in ep 26. Skeith pc Theres a picture of a ghostly sora/skeith in the liminality section of the article why dont you add the one in zero, i know that thats soras avatar but the one using it is Skeith not sora and also the white 3rd form Haseo that also is skeith --Dark Knight Sparda :Because they're not really needed. We're a wiki, not a photo gallery. --AuraTwilight 05:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Whell you have a gallery for aura with tons of pics--Dark Knight Sparda :::Aura kind've outranks Skeith in importance, and her form is significantly different in every picture. The two images you suggested aren't even really "Skeith", honstly. Just Sora and Haseo recolors. --AuraTwilight 19:10, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::We already have a pic of Sora and Skeith anyway. --CRtwenty 22:59, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia I think you mean "Old Irish" instead of "Old Scottish". Modern Scottish Gaelic (or Gaelic as it's more commonly called) and modern Irish are both Goidelic languages that trace their roots back to Old Irish. The modern Irish word is "scáth". Acidfairy 23:34, 1 July 2008 (UTC) There's a few languages that sound like "skeith", "scath", etc. no need to get picky. -- User:PhaethonZer0fNothing Skeith Stone Whenever I google-image "skeith" I find images of a/the Skeith Stone located somewhere in Ireland. If I understand correctly, it is a anchient road marker baring an "arc-cross" located on, I think, "the isle of may" with referances to the isle of man and to ireland. Could this be a namesake? Sorry if I'm less than helpful in my discriptions about it, but I'm used to using Wikipedia for all my research needs and there is no wiki page for it. --Falcon At 00:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. Just try researching it some more and link to a source when putting it in the Trivia section. Many of the Project .hack info is based off old European mythology. Kulaguy 00:16, February 26, 2010 (UTC)